


Naruto of the Raging Storms

by Zeref_the_Dark_Mage



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage/pseuds/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Naruto's fight at the Valley of the End with Sasuke, he was kidnapped and taken to Fiore. He was expiremented on and given the ability to use magic but at a cost. He is later found by Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Follow his journey from ninja to mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A cloaked figure watched two young ninjas fight at the legendary Valley of the End. They both displayed amazing poweress for such young teens.

' _Hmmmm, one of those boys would makes an excellent subject for my experiments. They both have such strong bodies, they're young, and considering the present circumstance, it would be the perfect time to take one._ ' The man thought with glee. The cloaked man's eyes widened before narrowing as he saw the raven haired boy's skin become darker and hand-like wings sprout from his back. He also noticed the blonde's eyes become red and slit and red chakra bubble around him. The man gasped in response at the sight of the two: the raven clearly had Orochimaru's curse seal and the blonde was jinchurriki- the kyuubi, based on the fox-like chakra cloak. He watched critically as the boys struck each other with their final attack, which knocked them both out. The man quickly made his way over to the unconscious boys.

"I'll have to take the jinchurriki. The other is tainted by that snake's mark; it will just get in the way of my experiment. And besides," The man's smirk curled into a wicked grin. "A jinchurriki will be a  _much_ better, especially with his healing abilities." The hole in the blonde's chest was already stitching itself back together. He carefully grabbed the boy before quickly leaving.

 


	2. The Deal

Naruto awoke with jolt. He tiredly turned his head only to see his wrists were bound with chains to a slick, cold table. He weakly struggled against the chains and quickly noticed his ankles were bound in a similar fashion.

"You know, struggling won't do you any good." A man's voice told him. Naruto turned his head and saw a tall man wearing a lab coat. The man had a evil smile on his face.

Naruto instantly felt a shiver run down his spine. He took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?! I'm not gonna tell you anything!"

The man smirked at his responce. "Well I'm glad you asked. Though, just so you know, I don't want nor do I care about any information you have on your village." The man then dramatically paused. "Well, you see, I've been doing experiments on the people of Fiore's magical energy versus the Elemental Nation people's chakra. I have succeeded, with a help of the byuakugan, in maping chakra pathways and where the coils are located. But what I have  _not_ been able to do is extract both without killing the subject. On the bright side, a person can use chakra and etherano." The man looked hungrily at Naruto. "But that was before I found you; you're a jinchurriki. I've heard a lot of things about bijuu, and from what I've heard they're sentient masses of chakra. Since learned this, I've started to wonder if they had a sense of self-preservation. If they do, then would they use this to keep their host alive if their host's anatomy changed  _and_ it was life threatening."

Naruto's eyes slowly widened. "You're going going to use be to test your experiment on." His face started to twist in horror. "You're a sick bastard!"

The man simply shrugged in response as he put on latex gloves. "Oh well. Now try not to move too much." The man flashed him a scalpel and a bright blue crystal-like object.

Naruto quickly realized what the man was going to do and looked fearfully at the object in his hand. "Please... don't..." He quietly pleaded.

The man smirked. "Sorry, no can do. Now like I said before, try not move." The man held Naruto down and startd to make an insision into him. He began to hum lightly in an attempt to ingnore Naruto's screams and cries.

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drip**

Naruto found himself in ankle-deep sewer water. He curiously looked around to see the familiar surroundings of his mindscape. "Why I am here?" He slowly way through his sewer-mindscape to where the kyuubi was. Naruto stared up at the massive nine-tailed fox.

"What the heck do you want." Naruto snapped.

The fox looked at Naruto with narrowed red eyes. "You passed out from the pain so I brought you here to talk."

Naruto looked at the kyuubi up and down with skeptisism. "What'd ya want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know, what that man is doing to you and then subsequently me!" Snapped the fox.

Naruto frowned. "But I know what he's doing to me. How's it going to affect you?"

The kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Obviously you aren't thinking of the long-term consequences for his actions."

"What do you mean?"

The kyuubi paused and then sighed. "I'm to explain everything and it will be in terms that even you can understand." Naruto glared. "In land of Fiore-which we are now and it borders the Elemental Nations-it has etherano in the atmosphere and in all living creatures, kind of like chakra. The etherano flows into your magic container-what that scientist is putting inside of you-and you use it to perform magic."

Naruto blinked. "So etherano is like chakra?"

"They are similar, but you're born with chakra; etherano is everything and is everywhere."

"Oh," Naruto paused and then frowned. "Wait, doesn't that mean that crazy bastard of a scientist will eventually take away my ability to use chakra?!"

The fox nodded. "Eventually. That man has you bound and chained with chakra and etherano restraints. There isn't any means of escape for you at the moment, but I'll try and quickly figure something out."

A look of uncertainty flashed across Naruto's face. "You're going to help me? Why?"

The kyuubi's ruby eyes widened. "Well ... I don't... I'm not ... I just don't want to be used through you for the rest your pathetic exiatance."

"Alright but what will happen to you and the seal. I mean, what will happen to the chakra in you both?"

"It could possibly fade."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What will happen to you?"

The kyuubi had a taken aback look on his face. "Why do you care?"

Naruto huffed. "I was just askin'."

"Whatever pathetic human, just be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm being gracious enough to let you stay here instead of go in and out of consciousness while that scientist cuts you open and messes with your organs."

"But why help?"

"BECAUSE I CAN NOW SHUT UP!" With that, the kyuubi spun around, with his back facing Naruto.

"Well thanks I guess." Naruto grumbled before plopping down onto the ground with a splash.

* * *

 

Naruto awoke again with pain shooting through his body, resonating at his right side. He bit down onto his tongue to keep back his agonised cries. When he fully opened his eyes and adjusted to the light in the cell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw deep red chakra bubble around the insision on his side.

"What..." He rasped.

**'I'm healing your sorry butt.** ' A deep voice told him. Naruto looked around to the best of his abilities.  **'I'm talking to you mentally, moron.'**

"Who?"

**'Your favorite furry friend.'** The kyuubi responded sarcastically.

Naruto's eyes widened with realization. "You're talking to me? Why?"

**'For the same reasons I mention in your mindscape. Also, talk inside your head to so it won't look suspisious.'**

**'** _Like this?'_

_'_ **Yes, like that.'**

**"** Well, it looks like my little experiment is awake." The scientist marveled, interupting Naruto and the kyuubi's conversation. Naruto looked through the bars to see the brunet scientist studying him intently. "So the kyuubi healing you up perfectly, just like I suspected." The scientist shifted his calculating towards Naruto's eye. "After some tests, my second experiment will be conducted."

Naruto studied him for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?"

The man pondered before giving Naruto a mad grin. "Because I want to make you an offer."

"An offer?! What kinda offer could you give me except releasing me?!" Naruto yelled. He glared hatefully at the man in front of him.

**'Hear him out, I want to know what he's offering.'**

The scientist arched his brow. "Is that really your final answer? I can make things far worse for you." Naruto's jaw tightened with anger.

**'Hold your tongue.'** The fox commanded. Naruto nodded. ' **Now listen up and do as I say: You're going to hold your anger and control yourself. You're going to pretend to give in to trick him into giving you information. That scientist is cocky and it's because he's in control; we're going to make that his downfall.'** Naruto silently considered the kyuubi's words.

_'Alright, I'll do as you say. Thank you for the advice.'_ The kyuubi's eyes widened at the thanks: few had ever thanked him.

"Um, I'm sorry for my behavior. Please don't make this worse for me." Naruto pleaded.

The man looked at Naruto with feigned shock. "Oh, what's brought this on?"

Naruto bit his lip and he dipped his head down, hiding his irritation. "I ... realized I'm completely poweless in this situation. It would be the best if I listened to you." Naruto fought hard to keep his voice from betraying his true emotions.

The scientist studied him for a few moments before giving him a superior smirk. "Good, you've learned and quick. And because you've learned well, I'm going give you a reward: I'm going to give you pain-killers the next time I slice you open."

Naruto bit his lip, which caused it to start to bleed, and he clenched his hands. "Thank you, sir." He bit out.

"Hmm, call me master instead."

Naruto sucked in his breath. ' **Do it.'** Naruto look the man in the eyes and resonded with, "Yes, master."


	3. Meeting the Parents

Kurama, the kyuubi, stared down at Naruto. The blonde had changed over the past half-a-year. He had finally gotten taller, his hair grew longer-his spikes fell mostly flat and were at the length of his jaw, he had become quite a bit more serious, and he had made eventually become worthy of learning his name. Naruto was now looking at him expectantly, waiting for the reason he was called into his now prison-like mindscape.

"The chakra in the seal is now fading." Kurama simply stated. He could practically see the gears turing inside of Naruto's head.

"What about you?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I used some of my chakra is repair the seal, to what would happen, and it was replenished with etherano, probably some excess amount of it flowing into you. BUT my chakra is still fading faster than I can regenerate with etherano, due to it being denser than chakra."

"So it's fading in faster than you can regenerate with etherano." Naruto stared at the fox, trying to think of a easy solution. "What if I took the seal off?"

"What good would that do?" Kurama asked frowning.

"Wouldn't taking the seal off allow you more access to me, thus you would have more access to the etherano flowig inside of my body?"

Kurama mulled over his words. "Well, it is worth a shot." Naruto nodded and made his way over to the seal. Kurama slid his tail through the bars and lifted Naruto to the seal. When Naruto started to tear the seal, two sets of hands stopped him.

"The heck..." He murmured before he turned to the Yondaime Hokage and a red haired woman. He stiffened with shock before snapping: "Who the hell are you and why are in my mindscape?!"

The redhead frowned. "Don't you talk to me that way, young man!"

Naruto snorted. "Oh, and why the hell not? You're not my mother." The statement made the redhead and the Yondaime's eyes widen with shock.

"You don't ... know ... who I am, who we are to you?" She stammered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Obviously, should I?"

"Yes!" The woman snapped. Naruto could hear traces of pain in her vioce. He curiously stared as he watched her hug the former hokage, and he could have sworn he heard her tell the older blonde: "Our own son doesn't know us."

Naruto cocked his head "I don't understand." He looked frantically between the Yondaime and the redhead, not understanding the pained expressions the couple had on their faces.

"Naruto," The Yondaime began. "We're ... your parents." Naruto just dumbly blinked before his jaw slid open. All Naruto could respond with was an intelligent, "Huh."

The redhead reached up and gently rubbed his cheek lovingly before smacking him upside his head. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!"

Naruto blinked before yelling,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He then paused and continued with a, "AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO RESPOND?!"

"STOP USING THAT BAD LANGUAGE WE ME! YOU WEREN'T RAISED TO USE SUCH BAD WORDS!" The redhead yelled before bopping him on the head.

Naruto looked away with a frown on his face. "It's not like anyone actaully raised me..."

The Yondaime and redhead looked taken aback at Naruto. "What do you mean no one raised you? Didn't Jiraiya look after you?" The older blonde asked.

Naruto looked perplexed. "Why would he have looked after me?"

"Because Jiraiya is your godfather."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why..." And then realization hit Naruto in an instant. "Jiraiya was your sensei, you must have been close."

"Naruto..." The former hokage gently murmured. Before the Yondaime could continue, a deep growl cut him off. The trio turned to see the kyuubi looking at them with an annoyed look.

"Sorry to ruin this awkward family moment but Naruto was busy with something."

"You better not try to hurt our son!" The redhead threatened.

"Relax Kushina, it's not like that. I actually like that crazy child of yours. He reminds at times of someone I knew; I'm not going to hurt him."

"Then why are you trying to get Naruto to get rid of the seal?"

"I have to take the seal off to save Kurama. And besidses, the seal's fading so it really doesn't matter what happens to it now." Naruto said.

"Kurama? Who's Kurama?" Kushina questioned.

"That would be my name. Let me explain a few things." The fox paused. "Over the past half-a-year, Naruto befriended me. With the given circumstances, Naruto wanted to save me from fading."

"What's wrong with the seal and why is your essence fading?" The former hokage asked with the frown on his face.

"Minato, what you thinking?" Kushina muttered.

"I'm thinking that there's a big problem and not enough time to solve it."

Naruto own in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There was only so much chakra that we sealed in the seal." Minato explained.

Naruto's eyes widen with realization. He turned to Kurama, "Oi, Kurama, you thinking what I'm thinking?" The fox's eyes narrowed before he nodded in understanding.

"What are you thinking?" Minato asked.

"Well since I have to rid the seal for Kurama to save him, he can feed his chakra into you guys so I can explain everything."

"Do you really trust him, son?" Minato seriously asked. He looked at Naruto with a critical look. "I don't trust that fox. I'm not about to let my son die, you're only..." "13" "Which is much too young. If that fox tries something, I'm going to try and destroy that fox."

Naruto nodded. "I understand." Naruto reached towards the seal and ripped it in half. Kurama burst through the cage doors, causing Naruto, Minato, and Kushina to be blown back

"Gee Kurama, way to give a warning." Naruto deadpanned as he watched the massive fox stretch.

"Humph, I thought it was implied." Kurama grinned furosiously. The fox turned to Kushina and Minato, and he started to feed his chakra into the two.

"Thanks but I still don't trust you fox." Kushina snapped.

"As if I care."

"Kurama." Naruto groaned. "You are not helping your case."

"Whatever. I don't care for the woman I was forcibly sealed inside of nor her husband who trapped me. AND I absolutely don't care for the village wanted to use us as a weapon."

"Konoha would never do that to Naruto!" Kushina snarled.

"Hmph. There's a lot that you don't know, Kushina."

"Whatever you crazy fox. If you annoying me, I'm going to beat cha up, dattebane." Kushina snapped back.

Naruto cocked his head. "So that's where I got my verbal tick from."

"You have a verbal tick like your mother?" Minato asked.

"Yeah but it only comes out when I'm real annoyed." Naruto responded, rubbing the back of his neck with embarassment.

"Oh, really. What'dya say?" Kushina asked.

"Dattebayo."

Kushina grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a binding hug. "Oh, I was so worried you would turn out like a killjoy like yer dad, but you're just like me aren'tcha."

"Uh Kushina," Minato inturrupted with a sweatdrop.

"What, Mina-kun?"

"You're choking our son to death." Minato deadpanned. Kushina looked down to see Naruto's face was pale blue and he was comically laying limp in her arms.

"Oh, sorry, Naru-chan!" Kushina instantly dropped him, and the started to gasp for breath.

"I saw a bright light and Jiji telling me to go back to my body." He chocked.

Narruto's parents frowned before shouting, "You don't know your jiji, either of them!"

"I meant Hokage-jiji." Naruto responded.

"Hokage-jiji?!" Kushina shouted.

"Yeah, the Sandiame."

Minato frowned. "Hiruzen died?"

Naruto looked down sadly. "Yeah, he did."

"I guess you two were close." Kushina stated.

"Yeah, he was one of the few people that cared about me."

Minato sighed with sadness. "I guess the villagers didn't honor my wish for you to be seen as a hero."

Naruto bitterly laughed. "Not even close."

Minato sadly looked at Naruto before moving to hug him. "I'm sorry son. I never meant for you to grow up that way. Will you forgive me?" He asked into Naruto's hair.

"I will, on one condition." Naruto replied in a muffle voice.

"What?"

"This." Minato frowned in confusion before he felt a fist embed itself into his gut. The older blonde dubbled over in pain. Naruto turned to see Kushina looking at him with a disappointed look on her face. "What don't I deserve to get a hit in?"

Kurama deeply chuckled. "I knew there was I reason I liked you, Naruto."

"I was wondering," Kushina began. "How did you guys become friends?"

"Well, it's best I start at the psedo-begining. When my team and I took the Chuunin Exams, we encounted Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and he bit my teammate, Sasuke, with the Cursed Seal. It infected his mind, which ultimately caused his attempted deffection for Orochimaru's offered power. So me and an assembled team went after him. When I caught up with him at the Valley of the End, we fought until we knocked each other out. That was when this mad scientist from Fiore, where I am now, kidnapped me to use as a test subject. Once I woke, he cut me open and put a magical container inside of me, which allowed me use etherion and perform magic spells. As that was being done, me and Kurama came to an agreement that he would help me escape. Over the half-a-year, we begrudgingly became friends."

Minato and Kushina stared at Naruto in absolute shock and horror. Tears started to slide down Kushina's face as she pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "My poor baby." She softly sobbed into Naruto.

"Mom..." He softly murumured. Naruto felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. He buried his face into his mother's shoulder.

"Kyuubi," Minato softly began. His sad blue eyes were trained on his crying wife and son. "Do have any plans of escape?"

"We're waiting for a chance when he takes the etherion restraints off so we can defeat him."

"I see. How long will that take?"

"Your question should be what will it take for it to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way the scientist takes those things off is after he ... experiments on him."

Minato's jaw tightened. "I see. So you both have this planed out?"

Kurama nodded. "All we have left to do is wait."

"How will you defeat him?"

"With the power he gave me." Naruto respoded. His blue eyes were filled with conviction.

Minato nodded. "What power did he give you?"

Naruto's gaze dropped. "It's a type of take-over magic called Demon's soul."


	4. The Calm before the Storm

Minato swallowed. "Why is it called that?" He saw Naruto's gaze shift. Minato followed Naruto's gaze was pointed toward on a yellow cell-like door. The older blonde sighed. "Do I want to know now or later?"

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess later. Now would make things more… complicated."

Minato nodded. "So what's this Demon's Soul do?"

"It allows me to use the forms of the demons that I've defeated."

"How can you fight demons if your etherion is restricted?" Kushina asked.

"He takes off the restraints and restricts me with runes."

"Runes?"

"They're kinda like seals."

"Hmm. Speaking of seals, maybe your mother and I can teach you few things."

Naruto flinched. "I don't think you'll be able to do that."

Minato frowned. "Well why not? I would love to teach you a few things."

"Because Jin, the scientist, took out my chakra coils and pathways." Naruto muttered.

Minato clenched his jaw while Kushina started to seethe. "Well, do you think you might be able to use runes and convert seals into them? Maybe we could try that." Minato offered after a couple of minutes.

"I'll have to look into that."

"I have a question," Kushina loudly stated. It startled both Naruto and Minato.

"Why do you have to be loud, mom?" Naruto muttered.

Kushina smirked. "Where do yo think  _you_ got it from?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not loud, you're loud!"

"How about  _you're both_ loud. I think I might go deaf because of you two." Kurama snarled.

Naruto and Kushina glared. "Nobody asked you, baka-kitsune!"

Minato nervously laughed. "Kushina, didn't you have a question?"

She cocked her head. "Oh yeah. Naruto," "Hmm?" "How does your take-over magic work? I know you take over the demons' forms, but do they retain their consciousness?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "I get what you're asking. It's easier to show you, follow me."

Naruto and his parents stood in front of an orange cell door. The kanji for 'demon' was engraved into the center of the door in black in black lettering.

"Naruto, what's behind this door?" Kushina asked. She looked wearily at the door, she did not like the energy that it gave off.

"The answer to your question, ma," Naruto responded as he opened the door. The trio slowly walked inside. The room was fairly large and was well lit with bright, flaming candles. Minato instantly noticed six individuals-the certainly didn't look like any human-sitting along a long table, facing them. He carefully studied the demonic figures, their glowing eyes were carefully trained on him and Kushina.

Naruto cleared his throat and gestured toward the demons. "Mom, dad, these are my take-over forms. From right to left it's: Tamashi, Hakari, Bovino, Ura, and Tsubasa." Tamashi had messy, jagged black hair that fell mid-way down his neck. His bangs covered his left eye, leaving his glowing, red right eye exposed. He had black wings that had a spike on the top point of each wing, which were folded behind him. His black horns curved back at the top of his head. Tamashi wore black bandages around his pale torso and black hakama pants. Minato noticed a thick, black tail laying at Tamashi's side. Hakari had piercing, reptilian pale yellow eyes. His silver hair was tied in a short ponytail and his bangs framed his face  **(A/N: Like Hayama Akira from Shokugeki no Souma.)** He wore a loose long-sleeved white shirt and heather grey pants. He had thick white-scaled wings folded behind his back. He had a white tail with small bone-white spikes running along it. He also had clawed hands with white and translucent scales running from his hands to his upper arms. Bovino had black hair that clumped into three groups on his face. He had partially bandaged horns that jutted from the side of his head. His right eye was closed and he had a black dot near his electric blue left eye. Bovino wore a v-neck black shirt, under his half-buttoned cow-print dress shirt and black blazer, a bull-horned necklace, and had a black, white tipped cow tail swinging from behind him. Ura had orange-red bangs that framed his face and the rest of his hair was pulled into a  low ponytail that fell to the middle of his back. He had similarly colored ears that sat at the top of his head and five long tails that curled around him. He had a black kimono, red obi, and a red and orange haori. Tsubasa was a harpy-like creature. Instead of regular arms, he had maroon, black, and deep purple feathered arms that melded into wings and had clawed hands that were located three feet from the tips of his wings. He wore a a silk, plum vest-like sleeveless top, silk blue-green pants, a deep purple sash tied around his waist, and bird-like feet. Tsubasa had purple eyes and deep purple hair.

Kushina and Minato stared at the five demons, that in turn were studying them. Kushina turned to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Are they hostile?"

"Gee, why don't you ask them."

"Are you guys hostile." She directly asked them. 'How blunt.' Naruto sweat dropped.

"Why would be? There's no point in us being that way." Bovino stated in a lazy drawl.

Minato frowned. "Why  _wouldn't_ you?"

Tamashi rolled his eyes. "Well then let me explain it to you." The demon leaned forward. "Normally with take-over mages, they retain a physical form they call upon. With other users like Naruto-sama, the call forth a form that temporarily pseudo-possesses them. If they don't have a a strong will, the creature takes over. But with Naruto-sama, we were absorbed into him and retained our consciousness. When he found us residing in us, he could have easily terminated us but instead, he allowed us to live within him." Tamashi paused. "We are eternally indebted to Naruto-sama."

Kushina looked at Naruto in shock. "You absorbed them into your body?"

"I didn't do it consciously but I wasn't just going to end their existence."

"Does it have anything to do with the yellow door?" Minato asked.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered. "I guess I'll just explain everything now. Jin uses Lightning Devil Slaying magic. Apparently he slayed a demon of this dark mage that had an extreme affinity for lightning. So after he slayed it, he extracted the magical core and preserved it. When he put a magical container in me, he used the demon's core. The still had some of the demon's essence in it, so it ended up affecting me. But most of the demon's power is locked away behind the door."

"How did it affect you?" Minato asked in a strained voice, barely keeping out some of his anger.

"Umm," Naruto nervously fidgeted. "It kind of turned me into a half-demon. I have longer canines, claws, and slightly pointed ears- I just hide it though."

Naruto anxiously watched as his parents started to seethe in anger. " **I'm going to** _ **kill**_ **that bastard. How** _ **dare**_ **he do this to my baby!!"** Kushina snarled. "What else did he do you?"

Naruto internally flinched at his mother's tone of voice. "Nothing else other than removing my entire chakra system." He paused. "Although he did say he was going to do another experiment soon."

"What is it?"

"He hasn't told me yet, but he was going to tell me latter."

Kushina let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't understand, why is he doing this to you?"

"It's because I have a strong body and immense natural healing and regeneration abilities."

"Hey Naruto, when do you have to leave?" Minato questioned.

"In a few minutes, why?"

"Good. You go find out what that …  _scientist_  is going to do to you, and your mother and I will of some things to teach you."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, then I'll be back later."

"Aaawwww Naruto-sama, you promised you would stay longer this time!" Ura, the fox demon, whined.

Naruto sweat droppd at the pout on the kitsune's face. "I'm sorry Ura, I'll stay longer next time." Naruto's eye glinted with mischief as the suddenly landed on his parents. They felt shivers go up their spines as their son gave them a sickly sweet smile. "Besides Ura, my amazing mom and dad will happily keep you guys company while I'm gone."

Ura narrowed his bright orange eyes. "Fine but if they're boring,  **I'll tear them to shreds."**

"W-w-why?" Naruto stammered.

" _Just 'cuz._ " The fox sang.

Hakari slammed his clawed hand into the table and growled. "Idiot, that's a stupid reason."

"Is because 'I'm bored' a more viable answer for you, dragon-breath?" He shot back.

"No but it  _does_ make you sound just as petty."

Ura frowned. "How mean."

"It is true though." Bovino drawled.

"Great, now I'm being double-teamed! Naruto-sama, save me!" Ura look around to see the blonde had vanished. "He left..."

"Tsk, how could he leave like that?" Hakari growled.

"Wouldn't you if you could? Ura is especially annoying when he's like this." Tsubasa asked in a gentle voice, speaking for the first time.

Hakari nodded in agreement. "Naruto-dono is one lucky bastard."

"Minato?" The blonde haired man turned from the arguing demons to see he fumming wife. There was a dark aura surrounding her. "Is it wrong to want to pummel our only son for leaving us alone with five crazy demons?" She ground out.

Minato smiled nervously. "Yes it is, Kushina. Now let's get rid of those horrible thoughts and think rationally."

Kushina calmed herself down before smiling. "You're right. Besides," An evil smirk appeared on her face. "I can beat the snot out of him when we train him later." All the occupants in the rook shied away from the redhead.

"Naruto-sama's mother is super scary." Ura whispered in awe.

"You have no idea," Minato muttered.

**"What was that, Mina-kun?!"**

"Nothing, Kushi-chan!"

* * *

 

After Naruto left his mindscape, he felt a shiver run up his spine. He simply shrugged it off before he got up from his meditative position. He quickly dressed in a orange long-sleeve top and black pants. He left his room and headed for lab where the scientist was most likely at. When he arrived, he casually leaned against the open door and knocked. Jin looked up.

"Why are you here? Did I even call you?" The scientist gave him a confused look.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. ' _Doesn't he even remember? What a damn airhead. Should a evil sadist even be that way?_ ' Naruto sighed. "Master, you asked me come here yesterday."

The brunette dinned a thoughtful look. "Oh that's right. How are your eyes?" He asked airily.

Naruto looked away. One of the scientist's assistants accidentally spayed a weird poison into his eyes. The woman had apologized profusely but the damage had been done. The poison was causing Naruto slowly lose his ability to see.

"I still can't use my peripheral vision and things still look kinda blurry." Naruto finally answered.

"You're definitely becoming more near-sighted. I have something for that."

Naruto looked at the scientist with desperation written on his face. "What is it?"

Jin's demeanor started to shift as he smirked. "It's my next little project. I'm going to insert two lacrima -that I created of course- into each of your eyes. The lacrima contains an old version of storm magic; it much stronger that that weak holder-magic version."

The blonde stood in silence as he thought over the new information. "How will it fix my vision?"

"I designed it to have the eye become sharper and stronger to accommodate the magic in it. It should correct your nearsightedness and might be able to restore the damage done to your your eyes. Although, I can't guarantee your lack of peripheral vision can be fully restored."

"I see. When will you put them into my eyes?"

"I might get it done in a week or two." The scientist's smirk suddenly became cruel as he sauntered closer to Naruto. Naruto swallowed. "You know, it is nice to  _such_ a willing victim. I wonder if I could do anything else to you? You fox keeps you alive."

Naruto bit his tongue. _'He's so bipolar sometimes_.' He forced a smile. "Of course master, it works best if I co-operate with you."

"I'm so glad you understand. Why don't you go practice meditation some more, you're going to need it for the storm magic."

Naruto dipped his head. "Yes master." He sped back to his room but not before he swung by the kitchen to get some cup ramen. The blonde situated himself at his desk and ate his ramen as he reviewed his books on runes and other various magic.

"I wonder if dad and I will be able to convert the Flying Thunder God Technique. Runes really aren't able to work. Maybe I'll be able to try it some other way." Naruto set down the now empty ramen container and sat down on the ground and closed his eyes.

...

"You're going blind?!"

Naruto's brow twitched in frustration. "Is that the only thing you got from that?"

Kushina frowned. "No but it is important. Why didn't you say anything? We're your parents."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well … I really don't like talking about it. I also didn't want to bring it up on top of everything else. I mean, we did just meet an' everything." The last part came out in a mumbled voice. Naruto looked startled as two sets of arms wrapped around him.

"It's alright son," Minato gently said. "You don't have to explain any further."

For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt a sense of safety and something else so this is what it's like the have the love of your parents. It's so nice.' Naruto felt himself relax further. "I wish you guys never died." He muttered.

"We do too."

 


	5. Being Found

Naruto watched in anguish as another person died in front of him. He hadn't  _meant_ to kill them; his lightning was just to hard too control.

"I'm sorry but I warned you not to come any closer." Naruto numbly muttered. He sighed as he turned his head to the sky. The once clear sky darkened as rain poured down and thunder boomed.

"I wonder if I'll ever gain control." He murmured before he turned to go to his secluded home in the forest.

-The Next Day-

In a small, cleared area, sat Naruto. Sweat slid down his flustered face. The source of this frustration was his attempt to maintain a flickering dome of lightning that surrounded him. His absolute concentration was broken by a fleeting flock of birds. An electrical shock wave shot from around him and hit the trees that surrounded him. Afterwards, he heard a yelp. Naruto looked around wildly, scanning the trees and trying to pinpoint where the sound came from.

"Hey, are you trying to kill everyone?!" A high voice shouted. Naruto looked to see a feline-type creature standing upright and glaring at him. The feline had white fur, an upright tail with purple stripes and tuft on it, and large ears with also with a purple tuft on each ear. Its yellow glove-like striped claws were crossed a ross its chest and narrowed blue eyes. "Aren't you going to say anything, Sparky?"

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor. "I'm sorry." He murmured. He anxiously looked at the cat. "You really should leave. I really can't control my lightning."

"Well why not?" Huffed the cat. Its voice sounded distinctively female.

Naruto looked sadly at his folded hands. Because of his raising anxiety, sparks started to pulse beneath his skin. His lightning magic and storm magic were closely tied to his emotions, which were now unstable. "My magic is to unstable for me to control. Actually, that wave of electricity was me attempting a control exercise."

The cat frowned. The mages she's seen had perfect control over their magic. ' _I suppose he is young._ ' She thought as she studied the young blonde. His jaw-length hair hair was in a short ponytail. When his bangs shifted because of the wind she saw both of his eyes. His right eye's pupil was slightly slit . Its iris was colored with the blended colors: white, pale blue, and grey with yellow flecks. Within the left eye though, she only saw a pupil with a pale grey skull surrounding it.

"Does it have anything to do with your eyes?" She watched the blonde comb his bangs over his left eye.

"More or less." Naruto looked up from his hands. "I just think you should leave before I accidentally shock you. I  _really_ don't like hurting people."

"Hmph. You won't hurt me 'cuz I'm a holy cat."

Naruto blinked impassively before giving a short laugh. "I  _would_ hurt you Miss Holy Cat. My lightning is very strong and very potent. It  _will_ hurt you."

"It's Hikari, Blondie. And actually, I can make an impenetrable barrier." The newly Hikari boasted.

His eyes widened. "Oh really, is the true?"

"Yep! So I can stay as much as I like." A smug smirk curled at the cat's snout.

The blonde cocked his head, frowning at Hikari's words. "Why would you want to stay? I  _have_ accidentally killed people." Naruto asked as guilt and remorse bubbled inside of him.

Hikari have him a scrutinizing look. he doesn't look or seem like a killer. He looked really guilty about it as well. "You don't seem like a bad person." She beamed. "Besides you seem really lonely too."

Naruto reluctantly considered. After spending nearly a year alone, he was _desperate_ for any form of companionship, even if it was a talking cat with a bit of an attitude. But on the other hand, he didn't have the emotional stability to look after anyone than himself. It also raised the question of fast the cat could put up the barrier or if it worked affectingly against his lightning.

Naruto swallowed. "How fast can you put up your barrier? My lightning can spiral out of control on a second's notice."

Hikari snorted. "A second is all I'll need."

He rolled his eyes. ' _I really must be desperate._ ' Naruto sighed. "You can look after yourself, right?"

"Of course I can. I hunt and fish all the time."

Naruto sucked in his breath. "Can you cook?"

"Yeah and I can even make sushi. Why do you ask?" Hikari cocked her head at the strange blonde's reaction.

"Well I can't exactly get fish without accidentally frying it with my lightning. Actually, that happens with any food I have to hunt for. My meat's either under cooked or burnt to a crisp." Naruto started to sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

Hikari sweat-dropped. "Why don'tcha make a fire like a normal person."

Naruto ducked his head down with a blush. "I get frustrated with making it, so my wind either turns it into a wild fire or puts it out entirely."

"How are you even alive?" The cat hissed. Naruto shrunk back. "Well now I really have to stay since you are clearly a lost cause."

"I-I-I guess." Stammered Naruto, who was still embarrassed over his past...failures.

Hikari shook her head and sighed. "I better start hunting now so I can enough for the both of us."

"I can help." The blonde offered.

"I don't need you burning our food." She hissed with a glare.

Naruto flinched back. "I have some edible plants planted around here, dattebayo." He mumbled with a slightly dejected look.

"Oh." Hikari blinked. "Just don't burn those either." She chimed off as she walked off.

Naruto gave the cat a glare. "How do you even burn plants?" He looked at Hiakri's retreating back and called, "Burnt food isn't  _that_  bad. It just takes some getting used to..." His voiced trailed off at the end. "It really is a miracle that I'm still alive."

* * *

**Location: The Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia, Fiore**

Laxus Dreyer glared at his grandfather -Makarov Dreyer- in absolute annoyance. The old man, who just happened to be guildmaster, had given him an A class mission. So what if his team was still new. Didn't the old man understand he  _personally_ trained them through the ground so they could go on S class missions with him. Didn't that count for anything?

"Have you even  _read_ the details of the mission?" Laxus jerked his attention back to his grandfather.

"What does that even have anything to do with my team's apparent 'lack of experience' ?" Laxus hissed with annoyance.

Makarov sighed as he shook his head. "If you read the details of the mission, you would have read that it  _is_ bordering S class and is highly dangerous. Many mages have  _died_ from taking this mission."

Laxus blinked at the new information. 'If the mission is so dangerous then why…' "Then why is it an A class mission?"

"The reasons for why the deaths had occurred are shrouded in mystery. The magic council had seen no reason to upgrade it."

Laxus closed his eyes in thought. "Then why are you giving the mission to us. I thought you said-"

"Because I believe the mystery behind this mission can be solved by you and your team. Your immunity to lightning and Freed's runes are important assets to this mission." Makarov paused, letting his words sink in for Laxus. The guild-master leaned forward. "I'll make you a deal: You complete this mission, I'll allow you and your team to go on other S class missions."

"And if we don't complete it?"

"Then your team won't be allowed to accompany you on S class missions until I'm sure they can handle them."

Laxus clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was a hit or a miss for his team. ' _I guess I'm going to have to put all my faith in them._ ' "Alright gramps, I'll take the deal."

Makarov looked satisfied with Laxus's answer. ' _Maybe the brat will finally get that chip knocked off his shoulder._ ' "Good, now take the mission slip and go over the details with your team." Makarov held out the slip toward his grandson. Laxus shot his grandfather a glare before he snatched the mission slip out of his hand and stalked out of his office.

-The Next Day-

Laxus groaned softly as the train lurched forward. ' _And gramps says I'm not areal dragon slayer. I've got the motion sickness of one._ ' Laxus shifted his gaze to Freed, who was sitting across from him with Evergreen and Bickslow. "Hey Freed, do you have that pill?"

"Yes, of course Laxus-sama." The green haired man reached into his pocket and handed it to Laxus.

"Thanks," He grumbled as he tossed the pill back. The blonde man waited ten minutes for the pill to kick in. When it did, he leaned forward. "Do you guys have any questions about the plan?"

Bickslow waved his hand. "Have you considered that it may be a person behind all this? Personally, I have a hard time thinking of it any other way."

"How could a person be able to do this? It take a lot of consentration to pull something like this off and with the high-leveled storms made." Evergreen cocked her head and snapped her fan shut. "Actually, what kind of magic would allow a person to be able to do any of the things mentioned on mission slip? I can't think of anything related to it other than storm magic, but storm magic is significantly weaker than the reports given."

Freed closed his eyes in consideration. "I think you both have good points but I am leaning towards Evergreen's counter."

Laxus shifted his gaze back to Bickslow. The helmet-covered man's mouth was pressed in a hard line. "I know she does have a point  _but_ the mission request did have a peculiar detail to it that supports my theory."

"What is it?" Questioned Laxus. A frown was etched was etched on his face as lips as he thought about what detail Bickslow could be talking about.

Said man grinned and flashed his tongue. The wooden totems aka his babies, started to hover around him. "Okay, so the detail that stuck out to me was that every time a person or team went on the mission and went to where center of the storm was, the storms and lightning would intensify and become eradic. Let alone the fact the people would go missing afterwords."

Evergreen narrowed her eyes and whacked Bickslow with her fan. "Idiot, I can't believe you got everyone worked up over that."

Behind his visor, Bickslow gave her an incredulous look. "Really, you don't see it?! It makes sense if it were a person reacting to being found or were scared. Not to be mean or anything, but you of all people know what it's like to have uncontrollable magic Ever." As he said the last part, Evergreen unconsciously touched her rimless glasses. The very ones that shielded back her Stone Gaze magic. Freed also tugged at the ends of his green bangs that covered his left eye.

Laxus furrowed his brow. "Bicks does have a point here. Some young mages do have bouts of uncontrollable magic. If it's a new type or rare magic, then it makes things worse. But I also think we should keep in mind that it might be a dark guild or magic."

"Of course Laxus-sama." Freed responded with Bickslow and Evergreen's replies.

"NEXT STOP, SYCAMORE VILLAGE!" The announcer said over the intercom.

Bickslow leaped up. "Well, that's out stop. C'mon gang let's solve the mystery of the crazy weather."

Laxus rolled his eyes as he rose from his seat. "Let's just get this over with so we can prove ourselves to gramps."

...

The quartet carefully made their way through the thicket of Midori Forest. They got extra information about the mission from the mayor after Freed, Laxus, and Evergreen apologized about Bickslow's comment about the name of the bordering forest. ("What?!" Bickslow flinched at the heated glares given by his team mates. "Calling it 'Green Forest'  _is_ lazy naming.") The mayor had informed them that the center of the strange weather and lightning. After a night in a hotel, the group set off and trekked through the forest.

Laxus suddenly stopped. Freed and Evergreen walked right into his back. They curiously watched Laxus scan the area with sharp, narrowed eyes.

"What is it, Laxus-sama?" Freed asked after a few minutes.

"There's a powerful electrical charge around here. We need to process with caution. It's coming from over there," Laxus gestured toward the clearing east of them. "I'll go first, if everything's alright I'll give you guys a signal."

"Alright boss," Bickslow nodded.

Laxus slowly crept through the remaining forest east of where he was. He stopped at the edge and quickly scanned the clearly. Grey eyes intensly zeroed in on a figure. As Laxus moved forward, he noticed the figure was male and a young teen. His arm was thrown across his eyes, pushing back his blonde hair. When Laxus reached the teen's side, he realized the electrical charge was coming from him. 'I guess Bickslow was right, it is a person.' Laxus studied the sleeping teen. 'It looks like it probably is a case of uncontrollable magic, I wonder what type it is outside of maybe lightning magic.'

"Hey what are you doing to Whiskers?!" Laxus whirled around to see a white, upright cat with purple stripes. Its eyes were angry and narrowed. "If you try to hurt him, I'll claw you."

"I wasn't going to."

"Then what are you trying to do?" The female cat hissed.

"My team and I were sent to investigate the strange weather and eradic lightning."

The she-cat's eyes were widened. Laxus took note of the slight spike of magic coming from the cat. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at that. 'Why is that…?' Laxus's eyes sharpened as the slid over to the still sleeping blonde. 'On top of the strange weather, I wonder if he's the reason behind those disappearances.'

"Hey cat, is he the reason-"

"He didn't mean to do it!" The she-cat yelled. He looked at her in shock. "He doesn't have the best of control over his magic and abilities. He tries to control it but..." The she-cat trailed off after her desperate plea. Out of the corner of Laxus's eyes, he noticed the blonde had waken up. As as he noticed Laxus, he scampered back. The blonde's eyes were mostly covered by his bangs. Though he could still tell there was a faint glow behind them as the younger blonde started to spark.

Laxus's eyes widened in surprise. 'His lightning is reacting to his fear.'

"P-p-please leave. I don't want to hurt you." The teen stammered out as the sparking started to get stronger.

Laxus held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. If you allow me to, I can help you."

He frantically shook his head. "Y-y can't, my lightning is just to strong." More lightning started to crackle.

"Look, just calm down. It'll help with your lightning."

"I-I-I can't. I'm sorry." Powerful lightning surged around the younger and quickly turned into a shock wave. It quickly spread toward Laxus and the white she-cat. Laxus took a deep breath and swiftly started to eat the lightning. After all of it was eaten, Laxus looked to see that the younger blonde staring at him with awe. "You ate it. You ate my lightning."

"Yeah, I did."

"How?" The teen breathed.

Laxus paused. "It's part of my magical ability."

"Will you teach me control?" Desperation was heavy in the young teen's voice.

"On a few conditions." The blonde teen tilted his head, causing his eyes to be revealed to Laxus. The older blonde swallowed before smirking. "On second thought," Laxus briskly strode forward and tossed the teen over his shoulder. "You're coming with me."

"You can't do that!" He and the she-cat shouted at the same time.

Laxus snorted. "Oh but I can."

 


	6. A New Life and a New Purpose

Naruto was paralyzed with shock as the crazy blonde man tossed him over his shoulder and carried him away. ' _Who the hell does this guy think he is anyway?_ ' Naruto thought as he attempted to struggle out of the older blonde's iron grasp. He simply tightened his grip on Naruto. Naruto squirmed at the tightened grip. ' _Asshole_.' Naruto thought with a scowl.

"If you keep on squirming like that, I'm going to knock your ass out." The older blonde growled with annoyance.

Naruto instantly stiffened at the threat. After a few moments, Naruto asked, "Hey Lightning Eater, why are you kidnapping me?"

"Because you have a lot potential and I'm not going to let you waste it here." The man paused. "And my name is Laxus, not 'Lightning Eater'."

Naruto cocked his head in consideration. "Oh, well my name's Naruto."

"Fishcake, huh. Your parents must really hate you." Laxus snorted.

"It's maelstrom." Naruto hissed. "And my parents did love me."

"Did?"

Naruto fell silent, a sad look settled on his face. Even as socially lacking as Laxus was, he quickly realized he had struck a nerve. ' _Shit, now what do I do?_ ' Laxus looked out of the corner of his eye to check on Naruto. The younger blonde had a sullen look on his face. _'What would a normal person say?'_

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked softly after a while.

"To where my team is. You're going to join my team after you join my guild, Fairy Tail. But not before I teach you control over your lightning."

Anxiety started to bubble up in Naruto's chest. What if he hurt someone again? From what Naruto did pick up from his little interaction with Fiore's society, he learned that not very one was born with magic and there was various different types of magic. It was highly unlikely that any of Laxus's teammates had the same abilities as him. "What if..." Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry I'll help you, Blondie." Laxus grunted. It was the best assurance he could give the kid. That scared tone reminded him of when he first found Bickslow and Evergreen.

"A-a-alright," Naruto hesitantly agreed before shouting out, "You're blonde too, asshole!"

Laxus chuckled before stopping and unceremoniously dropping Naruto in front of him. "We're here."

Naruto looked to see three people staring down at him curiously; two of them men and one of them was a woman. The woman had light brown hair that was bound and fanned upward on the left side. She wore a light green dress and matching heels. The lower part of her face was obscured by a pale pink while her glasses flashed ominously. The man right of her had long green hair with short, side swept bangs covering his left eye. Two lightning-shaped groups of hair jutted from the rest of it. He wore a fancy red jacket with white trim and a white shirt. A sheathed weapon hung from his hip. From the left of the woman stood a oddly dressed man. He wore a metallic visor with a hood over his head, obscuring the entire of the top half of his head. He wore a skin-tight, long-sleeved purple and silver striped shirt and navy blue loose pants that clung to his ankles. Naruto flinched away from the five wooden that swooped in front of him and returned to where they were from.

The visor-wearing man jerked his thumb toward Naruto. "Who's this kid? I thought you went and investigated where that powerful electrical charge was coming from."

Laxus smirked as he folded his arms against his chest. "And I did, meet Naruto." Naruto shrank back against the intense gazes of the three mages. "Also," Laxus began, drawing back the trio's attention. "Bickslow, you were right about this one. He has an unknown magic  _and_ uncontrolled lightning magic."

The visor-wearing man, who Naruto assumed was Bickslow, grinned at the woman. "I told ya so, Evergreen." Evergreen merely rolled her chocolate eyes and turning her head away.

The green haired man frowned at Naruto. "But it still raises the question about what to with him. Accidental or not, he still killed dozens of mages."

"Freed," Bickslow hissed. "The kid's just like you, me, Evergreen, or any other young mage. He has no control over his magic."

"Well then he should have gone to his parents or a magical guild for help." Freed huffed. "That is what the three of us did in the end." Out of the corner of Laxus's eye, he noticed the pained expression on the younger blonde's face. But before he could interject, Naruto spoke up.

"Actually, my parents are dead, they died the night I was born. I'm not from Fiore so I don't that much about how things are done here." Naruto gently spoke. His eyes were directed to the ground.

Freed narrowed his visible eye. "Then where are you from? Travel between Fiore and Alderez Empire is strained, and all the island countries rarely make contact with here. I highly doubt you're from the Elemental Nations-"

"I  _am_ from the Elemental Nations." Naruto cocked his head at the curious expressions of Evergreen and Bickslow and the calculating looks from Freed and Laxus.

"B-but the people there use chakara exclusively. Not even the descendants of someone from Fiore can't use magic." Evergreen stammered.

"So then how can you use magic?" Freed asked, his eye flashing dangerously.

Naruto anxiously fidgeted. "It's a long story." His increasing anxiety levels caused pale lightning to crackle around him. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen tensed around him.

Laxus looked between his battle ready teammates and a clearly anxious Naruto. 'Maybe I should have given everyone a heads up before bringing him here' "Oi Naruto!" He barked. Naruto turned toward Laxus. "Relax kid. May teammates," Laxus gave them glares before shifting his eyes back to Naruto. "Are not going to hurt you. So try and calm down."

Naruto gave Laxus a look of distress. "But I can't! I've trying since I got these abilities." Overhead, the sky darkened and thunder rumbled. Laxus rubbed his temples. _'Great, the thunder and sky is him too.'_ The blonde mage scowled in frustration before chopping Naruto on the head. The younger blonde stared at him in shock. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

"Take a chill pill, Blondie." Laxus huffed.

"You're blonde too, asshole." Naruto instantly shot back. Bickslow burst out with laughter while Evergreen and Freed looked at him with horror. ' _What a foul mouth.'_ Was their combined thought. Naruto rubbed the spot where he was hit. "Why'd ya hit me though?"

"Because I figured it would work." Laxus grumbled.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Laxus blinked slowly. "It distracted you, didn't it?" Naruto looked to see that he wasn't sparking and the weather cleared up.

"You're right." He muttered.

The blonde mage nodded. "Then it was a good guess then."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "That was a guess?! You asshole!" Laxus smirked with amusement as he shook his head.

"But Laxus-sama, what about the mission?" Freed asked with worry. The green haired man's mind was filled with what Laxus and the Raijinshu should do now. He supposed it wasn't Naruto's fault his magic as so uncontrollable. Because he was from the Elemental Nations, it was obvious so one experimented on. It raised several questions. Who experimented on him? Where were they now? And what would happen to Naruto? The Magical Council would lock him away and throw away the key; his magic was too destructive to be left alone. It was apparent that Laxus sympathized Naruto due his similarities with Evergreen's and his pasts.

Naruto gave Laxus a distressed look. "I swear to you, I didn't mean to kill those mages. I told them to get away and stay back, but they wouldn't listen to me." Lightning flashed across the graying sky while rain drizzled all over. His eyes widened as Laxus patted him on the head. The older blond had a look of understanding on his face. Tears slowly traveled down Naruto whiskered cheeks.

"Don't worry, I believe you. Ever and Freed had similar problems not to long ago." Laxus had a curious look in his eyes. "Your eyes… they change the weather, don't they?"

"More or less. My eyes contain the altered storm magic lacrima in them and, and the act as a medium for me to use it. Although to some extant, my eyes and emotions change the weather."

Bickslow leaned forward until he was right in Naruto's face. "Your eyes?"

"Your eyes, your eyes!" The five wooden totems chimed after. They danced and floated behind Bickslow. Naruto brushed his bangs behind his ear, unveiling his eyes to the visored mage.

Bickslow grinned before his slid his visor and hood off, showing his eyes and wild hair. The blue triple mohawked man's tongue lolled out of his mouth. He pointed to his red eyes. "My eyes usually glow a eerie green when I use my Figure Eyes. So it almost make our eyes equally crazy."

Naruto tilted his eyes. "Figure Eyes?"

"It's not as extravagant as your eye abilities, but it's a pretty cool ability. I use my eyes can control people as if they were dolls. It works well with my Seith magic, which allows me to bind wandering souls to objects."

Naruto stiffened. "You mean," His voice dropped to a whisper as he looked fearfully. "Like ghosts?"

Bickslow cackled. "Don't like ghosts, eh?" Naruto flinched back at the look on the Seith mage's face. It reminded Naruto of himself when he was to prank someone.

"Anyway," Freed started, gaining back everyone's attention. "Laxus-sama I think you should contact Master and see if he can help us. This  _is_ a rather delicate situation, and I think your grandfather could greatly help us. Especially with his friend in the Magic Council."

Laxus ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at a fidgeting Naruto and then shifted his eyes to his team. He pursed his lips. "If we get Blondie off the hook then we're going to have to teach him control. With his eyes, then he's definitely joining the team. Are you guys cool with that?"

"Sure, why not. He's no different than the rest of us." Bickslow shrugged with a wide grin. "Besides, with a little training, we would be absolutely unstoppable."

"I agree with Bickslow but I wouldn't say we would be unstoppable." Evergreen sniffed. "We would be good but not that good."

"Actually, I will side with Bickslow on this one." Freed stated. "If I'm thinking what Bickslow's thinking, then we should be very hard to defeat. With Naruto's weather changing abilities, we could create conditions that our opponents can't fight in." Freed stroked his chin as he thought of strategies he and his teammates could perform with Naruto fighting with him. "Actually, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto drawled lowly, his eyes studying Freed's face. The green haired man's intense gaze shrink back.

"Do you have any other magical capabilities?"

"Freed, you're putting the cart before the horse." Laxus grumbled. "Since that's a yes from everyone, I'll call gramps."

"Wait!" Naruto burst. Laxus looked at the younger blonde with a from. Naruto's eyes were anxiously flicking from his face to his hands. "I-I-I don't understand. Why are you doing this for me? I've  _killed_ people. I really just want to be able to control abilities and stay in solitude. It's better that way." And to Naruto, it _was_ better that. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore if he learned control and stayed alone. Maybe not that alone since Hikari wouldn't leave him alone. But Naruto swore to himself he wouldn't hurt anyone again from his own inability to control himself.

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts when a lightning encased fist struck him on top of his head. He looked up to see Laxus giving a look of vexation. "You're an idiot." The blonde mage growled. "You said so yourself, you didn't  _intentionally_ kill anyone. I mean, that is the reason you secluded yourself to the base of a mountain, as cliched as that is. From what I can tell, you're not a bad person. So… uh… don't beat yourself up." Laxus analyzed Naruto's face. Internally, Laxus groaned. ' _People are so complicated.'_ "If you don't want to join my team or stay in Fiore, we can take you back to the Elemental Nations."

"No!" Naruto yelled instantly. Panic was etched onto Naruto's face, at least before he his head down to hide his facial expressions.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Isn't wherever you're from in the Elemental Nations your home?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It  _is but…_ I'm no use to my village anymore. I don't even have chakra anymore." Naruto whispered. Laxus blinked as rain sporadically fell from the sky.

'This is starting to get annoying.' Then Laxus began to consider Naruto's words. "You're from a ninja village, aren't you." Despite the wording, Laxus wasn't asking Naruto that.

"Yeah, I'm from Konoha."

"A major ninja village at that. You must be highly trained."

Naruto drily laughed. "Not really, I really didn't any of it seriously back then."

"Then you're definitely going back with us."

"What?!"

"Well, you have no family and because you're trained, you probably won't be missed." Naruto flinched at his harsh wording.

Freed, who noticed, frowned. "Laxus-sama, don't you think you've said that a bit too… harshly?"

Laxus shrugged. "You guys know I have no tact." He slid his gaze back to Naruto. "But be honest, would our be happier in your old village or anywhere else?"

Naruto grimaced. ' _That jerk **does**  have a point.'_ He mentally huffed. ' _I know for a fact almost everyone is relieved if not happy I'm gone. But what what about Iruka-sensei? What about my dream? Though I'm pretty sure mom and Kurama would be pissed if I blow a chance like this. I really could be happy for once if I do this._ "Um Laxus?" He murmured hesitantly. The older blonde grunted in response. "What's the name of your guild?"

Laxus smirked. "Fairy Tail."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he tugged at his necklace anxiously. Apparently the people of Fiore were  _far_ more advanced than the Elemental Nations. The train was extremely intimidating for him. When he saw the massive metal machine, he almost ran away. Laxus had to grab by the collar of his new vest and drag him aboard. Before had taken off, the rest of Raijinshuu gave him a crash course on how the technology was. He had also gotten to know Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen more. The trio, like him, had problems in their pasts with their eye magic.

Evergreen had confessed that at age 14, she had gotten so mad at her younger brother, that she awakened her Stone Gaze and turned him to stone. He was almost killed because of her inability to turn him back. After she manage to turn him back, her parents cast her away until she could control her magic. Eventually she found Fairy Tail after learning Fairy Magic and got a better pair of enchanted glasses. Naruto was instantly reminded of Neji when he heard Freed's story. Freed was the bastard son of a nobleman forced to protect his older, legitimate brother. Though, his brother did his best to treat him as a younger brother. When an a highly trained mage from a dark guild as hired to kill his brother, Freed had to protect him. He used his Dark Ecriture and was forced to use the demon form, and almost killed the dark mage. His father saw and disowned him and branded him as a demon. Naruto could definitely sympathize with Freed. Surprisingly enough, Bickslow had the least tragic back story. He was orphan like Naruto, so he ran away from the orphanage to join the circus. He did acrobatic shows and a side-show involving his Seith magic. He would use local spirits, with the spirts' permission, and had them possess random objects and wow the crowd. It was also how he met Papa, Pepe, Pipi, Popo, and Pupu. When Bickslow left the circus to explore Fiore, he learned the hard way of what people outside the circus thought of his abilities: fear. Thus the reason for his visor. Which Naruto could now understand because people in the town they traveled to definitely were terrified of his eyes. He had heard whispers of having eyes like one of Zeref's demons.

"Oi Whiskers, did you hear me?!" Bickslow yelled. Naruto looked from the window to Bickslow, who was sitting across from him. He scowled when he heard the with mage's totems echo, "Whiskers, Whiskers!"

"What was that Bicks?"

"Well, since you've heard all of our stories, I wanna hear yours. It's only fair." Bickslow said with a grin. "Especially since you wouldn't tell us  _anything_ while we were training. Well, nothing beside the name of your home village."

"I guess that would be fair." Naruto slowly responded. He noticed Freed and Evergreen look up from their respective readings to curiously look at him. They were all curious about his life in Konoha.

"So spill everything then." Bickslow urged.

Naruto bit his lip. "I really don't know where to start."

"The fucking beginning, Blondie." Laxus huffed.

Naruto scowled as he shot Laxus a withering glare. "Your blonde too, asshole." Naruto cried at the impact of Evergreen's fan against his head.

"Don't swear!" She reprimanded.

"Yes, ma'am" He grumbled, rubbing his sore spot.

"Yeah, yeah Whiskers has a potty mouth, that's old news. Now Naruto, tell us your story."

"Tell us, tell us!" The five totems echoed.

"Alright," Naruto agreed. "For everything to make sense, I'll have to start with some back story. When the two founders of my village (Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju) fought against each other, Madara summoned the strongest of the nine bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. During the fight, Hashirama subdued the fox with his mokuton and his wife Mito Uzumaki sealed it inside of herself. It made her the first jinchurriki of the kyuubi no kitsune."

"Jinchurriki?" Freed interrupted. "That means 'power of human sacrifice'? How morbid. Why would it be called that? And what is the mokuton?"

"The mokuton is a kekkei genkai or bloodline limit. It's an ability that is hereditary, in most cases, and cannot be replicated naturally by just anybody. Hashirama could naturally combine his earth and water nature chalra together to get the wood release." A dark look then crossed Naruto's face. "The people who are called jinchurriki are called that because they have to sacrifice their bodies and lives as the result of holding a bijuu. I know one who turned psychotic as a result of the harsh treatment of his village." Naruto momentarily thought of Gaara. ' _I wonder if it's better for him now.'_

"That's horrible." Evergreen breathed. A look of horror on her face. "Is it even a choice for them?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. In most cases, the bijuu rages for a while. Once it's sealed again, the villagers and shinobi tend to blame the jinchurriki."

"That's not fair. No deserves that." She muttered.

"You're right, no one does deserve that." Naruto murmured softly, his eyes surprisingly sad. "Anyway, years later, Mito was getting too old to house the kyuubi, so a new host was chosen to host him. Kushina Uzumaki was chosen and came to Konoha from her village Uzushio. Years after that she got married to the future Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. After that, she became pregnant with me." Evergreen and Freed gasped with shock. "When she was giving birth to me, her seal was weakened and my dad had to strengthen it. After I was born, a masked man came and kidnapped my mom and unleashed the kyuubi on the village. My father fought the man and then the kyuubi. He then was forced to seal the fox into me, my mom was too weak to hold it properly."

"What do you mean by that?" Freed questioned with a frown.

"The kyuubi would just break free and rampage some more, and she was also dying. Jinchurrikis can't survive the extraction of their bijuu." Naruto answered.

"I see. I don't understand how sealing these bijuu into people is worth all of this." He murmured.

"The kages just want the power of the bijuu. It's just not worth it in the end." Naruto whispered.

"Well that's stupid." Bickslow snapped. "I'd hate to be used just for some power that I don't even want."

"Don't I know it." Naruto murmured. "But anyway, while my dad was sealing the kyuubi into me, he saw what my dad was doing and tried to kill me. My mom and dad took the brunt of the blow to save me. My father... he really wanted me to be seen as a hero but that's not how it happened. Growing up, I never knew that I held the kyuubi. When people glared at me or called me monster and demon, I never knew why. I never under stood why the entire village  _hated_ me. Luckily, the only thing people did to me was glare, refused to serve me, or ignored me.." Laxus tightened his jaw in anger. ' _No one should be treated that way, especially if it's not their fault.'_ His eyes softened when he heard Naruto talk about his will to change people and make then not hate him. ' _He's a really tough kid. He's gonna be better off in Fairy Tail. Even if everyone is practically a weakling, at least they treat each other like family. He needs that more than anyone._ ' Laxus's ears perked at the mention of Naruto talking about finally learning about the fox sealed in him. _'He also should have been told about having a massive chakara fox sealed in him. He had the right to know.'_

"How does your ranking system work?" Freed asked. His question pulled back Laxus's attention. "It sounds like you and these Saskura, Sasuke, and Kakashi would be together for awhile."

"The first and lowest rank is the genin. They're at the bottom on the totem poll and have to take D-class missions, which are basically chores. If you gain enough experience, you can take a C-class mission. Next are the chunin. They make up a good chunk of the ninja forces and can lead group missions. They mostly take C-class to B-class missions. Then there are the jonin. They are extremely strong and also train the genin teams that pass the secret exam. Though, I think special jonin can't take genin teams. I know for a fact, jonin take a mission from any rank. Hunter-nin go after rouge ninja. ANBU work in the shadows to guard the village, hokage, and mostly do S-class missions. If you want to get a promotion, you have to take the respective exam or get a field promotion."

"Fascinating. Mages mostly have to just gain enough experience to get any mission ranging from D-class to A-class. Though for S-class, Master has you take the S-class exam or go with an S-class mage." Freed said.

"That sounds better than our system." Naruto grumbled. His eyebrows then furrowed with thought.

"What are you thinking, Blondie?"

"I was considering whether to tell you about my team or tell you later. We had a lot of misadventures."

"I'm more curious about how you got here." Laxus offered.

"As am I." Freed agreed.

"Alright." Naruto agreed. "Six months after we graduated, Kakashi-sensei entered us in the Chunin Exam. When we got to the second portion of the exam in the Forest of Death, we were ambushed by Orochimaru. Orochimaru is an S-class rouge ninja that wanted immortality and to know all the jutsu of the world. He wanted my teammate Sasuke because of his kekkei genkai, the sharingan. And before you ask Freed," The green haired man blushed while Bickslow laughed at him. "The sharingan is a dojutsu that allows the holder copy any jutsu and counter their opponent. The mangekyo sharingan, has high abilities in genjutsu and other unknown abilities. Anyway, Orochimaru has the ability to transfer his soul into another person's body. He wanted to do that to Sasuke so he can have the Sharingan's power. When Orochimaru fled from us because of the ANBU coming after him, he gave Sasuke a cursed seal on his neck. It was infused with a power that would make Sasuke dependent on it and make go to Orochimaru."

"He sounds like a monster." Bickslow growled. His totems buzzed with malice.

"He is. I'm not even scratching the surface." Naruto muttered. "During the third portion of the exam, Suna and Oto invaded my village. When Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara fled to allow Gaara to release the Ichibi, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and I went after them. When Gaara practically released the Ichibi, I summoned a giant toad to help me defeat him. It soon led to Sasuke becoming jealous of me and my new found power, which was amplified by the curse seal. Which also led to his defection from our village. You see, a sannin, named Jiraiya, and I went to retrieve the new Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. While we were out, we were an bushed by the Akatsuki that wanted my bijuu. One of them was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." Naruto frowned and tilted his head. "I forgot to tell you an important fact about Sasuke. He an orphan like me. Except, his brother killed his entire clan, including his own parents. For some reason, he left Sasuke alive. Ever since then, Sasuke swore to kill his brother. So when Sasuke learned that his brother was near, he went and tried to kill him with the chidori- which is essentially a ball of electrical chakara. Itachi used his mangekyo sharingan trap Sasuke in a genjustu, which left him comatose. It also didn't help Sasuke one bit." Naruto swallowed. "Not soon after he was healed by Tsunade-baachan, he challenged me to a fight. When we came at each other with my rasengan (visible chakara spinning in different directions in a sphere) and his chidori. Sakura came between us to stop us. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei stopped us from killing her. Jiraiya punished me while Kakashi-sensei punished Sasuke by tying him to a tree. I think that's how the Sound Four got a hold of him and convinced him to leave. The next day, Tsunade-baachan called me, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba into office to after him. The Sound Four and this other guy tried to stop us but each of my friends prevented them to stop at least me. I chased Sasuke to the Valley of the End. It was the place where Madara and Hashirama had  _their_ fight, which resulted in the creation of the valley. Sasuke and I fought to the point where we knocked each other out. The next thing I knew it, I woke up strapped on a table and held captive by that  _scientist."_ Naruto swallowed roughly. Locked away emotions bubbled their way back to the surface. 'I _guess with all the stuff that happened with that scientist and controlling my magic, I guess I never processed what happened between me and Sasuke.'_ Naruto gently touched the place on chest where chidori ran through him.

Laxus studied Naruto. His visible eye was glowing with unshed tears and was unseeing. "Naruto." Naruto blinked and looked next to him. He still had a sad look on his face. "You sure you don't want us to take you back to Konoha?"

Naruto's eyes fell downward. "Maybe someday for a visit. I'd love to to show you guys my home. It's very nice, especially in the fall when all the leaves change. But if I return, they'll never let see beyond those walls again. I like being...free. Even if it came at this heavy price. I know... I can't live like  _that_ anymore. I most definitely don't want to trapped under someone's thumb or turned into a mindless weapon."

"Then why are you so sad looking?" Huffed Laxus. If Naruto wasn't sad about leaving his home, then what was it? Was it over his horrible childhood? ' _What are you leaving out, Blondie?'_

"I think between being experimented and all of this, I never processed what happened between me and Sasuke." Naruto's voice thickened with emotions.

"What happened?" Evergreen asked softly. Her eyes were reddened from tears. Hearing about Naruto's rough past deeply saddened her.

"Ever since we were young, Sasuke and I were rivals. During our first C-class mission, he took a hit meant for me. He saved me, despite us having this rocky relationship. It was that moment that brought us closer. He was only person who understood my pain and vise versa. It hurt that he was suffering and I couldn't help."

"I suppose remembering your friend's betrayal is making you sad." Freed stated. A sympathetic look softening his normally serious face.

"Sort of. I never did get time to process Sasuke's betrayal. What he did to me during our fight." Naruto whispered.

"What did he did to you?" Freed slowly asked. Across from him, Naruto had a heartbroken look on his some reason, Naruto's lack of response filled him with dread.

"When we went at each other with our respective finishing moves, I aimed my rasengan away from him. He...he ran his chidori straight through my chest." Evergreen gasped. Her heart broke for Naruto who was trying to keep himself together. "My best friend tried to kill me." Tears were running down his cheeks. His hand was over his mouth, muting his strangled sobs.

"Why's Naruto crying? What did you guys do?" Hikari hissed. She woke up to find her friend barely keeping himself composed. She gave Laxus and the Raijinshuu sharp looks.

"Bickslow started it." Laxus offered as he changed seats with Evergreen. It's not like he was soulless or anything, but Laxus knew he couldn't console a a crying person. He awkwardly watched as Naruto softly cried into Evergreen's shoulder.

Hikari's blue, angry eyes glared at Bickslow. The visor-wearing mage held up his hands. "I just wanted to know about his past, we all did. I never knew it would lead to this."

"You didn't have to make him cry." She grumbled.

"I didn't know his life was that shitty!" Bickslow exclaimed. Hikari just shot Bickslow a glare.

"Why don't both of you can it." Laxus hissed. "It's already tense in here as it is."

* * *

**NEXT STOP, MAGNOLIA!**

Naruto literally sparked with excitement. Laxus shot him a look and Naruto reigned in his electricity. Naruto and Hikari followed Laxus and the Raijinshu off the train. Naruto looked around curiously as they made there way through town. Magnolia looked so much different than Konoha and felt differently too. It felt... nice, like home.

"You excited Whiskers?" Bickslow questioned.

"Quit calling me that, damn it." Naruto instantly snapped. "But yeah. Magnolia feels so nice and lively. It makes me excited to be here."

"Then you'll be in for a big surprise when we get to Fairy Tail." Freed muttered. Evergreen snorted.

Naruto looked Freed and Evergreen curiously. "What do you guys mean?" Naruto then turned to Bickslow. "What do they mean?"

Bickslow just cackled. "Oh, you'll see soon enough."

"Soon enough, soon enough." His totems echoed.

"See what?"

"What insanity truly looks like." Naruto grumbled. They stopped at a large building with a blue symbol etched into both of the double doors. The symbol was also engraved on the upper levels of the multi-story, wooden building. Laxus turned to Naruto, who was examining the building in fascination. "You ready?" Naruto nodded. Laxus threw open the double doors. Naruto was greeted by the sight of a rowdy guildhall, objects flying through the air, and fights littered everywhere. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Blondie."


	7. A New Home and New Rivalries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point out a few things:
> 
> 1) The current year is X778
> 
> 2) I'm going to adjust the ages of the Raijinshu and a few others.
> 
> Laxus is 18
> 
> Freed is 16
> 
> Bickslow is 17
> 
> Evergreen is 17
> 
> Also, Naruto is 14 (making the Rookie 9 also 14; Team 9 is 15)

Naruto was appalled by the scene before him. He swiftly ducked out of the way of a flying table that was thrown from the back of the guild hall. Loud chatter, laughter, and brawling filled his ears. "I think I understand now." Naruto muttered.

Next to him, Bickslow cackled. "Fairy Tail can be a wild place. People here like to party and have fun."

"They should put that same energy into training instead. Our guild has too much of a bad reputation for misconduct. It's annoying." Laxus grumbled as he led them through the guild. They stopped when they reached a thick, wooden door with a metal plate near the top. 'Guild master's Office.' Naruto silently read. Laxus rapt his knuckles against the door.

"Who is it?" An old sounding voice asked.

"Jiji, it's me. I brought back Naruto with me." Laxus called back.

"Well then, come on in." The older blonde opened the door and led his team and Naruto into the rustic looking office. Naruto looked to see a small man sitting on a stool next to a large, wooden desk. The olden man wore a ludicrous light orange and blue outfit with a matching colored hat. He gave Naruto a warm smile that reminded him of Hokage-jiji.

"Hello there Naruto. I am Makarov Dreyar, the third guild master of Fairy Tail."

Naruto leaned toward Laxus and whispered, "You're jiji is a midget." Laxus bit his lip and his eyebrow twitched wildly, trying to hold back his laughter. Bickslow flat out howled with laughter.

"You idiot!" Evergreen hissed as she whacked him on the head with her head.

"You're a blunt one, aren't you?" Makarov muttered.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I get like that when I'm nervous."

"I see." He directed his attention toward Freed. "Would you place some runes on the the room? I wouldn't want any eavesdroppers hearing any sensitive information."

"Of course, Master." Freed unsheathed his rapier and swiftly applied silencing runes to the room.

\- Outside the door -

"Damn!" A white haired girl hissed. Her white hair was pulled up by a champagne ribbon. She tugged at the ends of her bangs in annoyance. "I want to know more about that blonde guy that came in with Laxus and the Raijinshu." A light blush creeped up on her pale cheeks. "He was kinda cute."

"Honestly, you have no business trying to spy on him and Master's conversation." A red haired girl stated. A stern look was firmly planted on her face.

"Oh can it, Granny Erza." The white haired girl snapped. Her deep blue eyes narrowed into a hate filled glare. Erza glared back at her with the same am out intensity. Beside the fiery girls, a white haired boy and girl and a black haired stood watching somewhat fearfully.

"Man, it's terrifying to be around Erza and Mirajane fight like this." The dark haired grumbled. His arms were crossed across his naked chest.

"Gray, your clothes." The white haired girl said gently. Gray's eyes widened as he scrambled to put his clothes on that he subconsciously stripped off.

"Thanks Lisanna." He told her.

"It's no big deal. You can't help but strip." Lisanna cheerily replied. She flinched back when her sister and Erza summoned their respective magic; Mirajane's take-over and Erza's requip magic. She turned to the white haired boy. "Mira-nee is scary sometimes, isn't she Elfman-nii?"

Elfman gave a frightened look whilst Erza and Mirajane started to brawl. "I would think so."

"I'm still curious about that eye-patch guy still." Gray huffed with a scowl. "I wanna know if he's strong."

"Then we'll have to wait until they're done in master's office." Lisanna replied. She cocked her head with a pondering look on her face. "Now we just have to find a way to break up Mira-nee's and Erza's fight."

Gray sweat dropped. "How about we let this one run its course?"

\- Back inside the Office -

Laxus gave his grandfather a weak smile. "Thanks again gramps for getting Naruto off the hook."

"It was no big deal. Naruto is a good kid, he deserves a second chance." Makarov answered after he for over his shock. It had been quite some time since Laxus thanked him, let alone smile. "The only thing to ask is," Makarov looked at Naruto. "Where do you want your guildmark and what color do you want it in?"

* * *

"Why in the world did you get your guild-mark there?" Evergreen muttered as she in the rest of the Raijinshu walked out of Makarov's office. Laxus walked ahead of them to fill out the paperwork that would add Naruto to the team.

Naruto felt a wave off sadness wash over him. He gave Evergreen a soft smile. "It's the place where Kurama used to be sealed." Naruto had gotten his mark hooked around his bellybutton with a red-orange colonization.

"Oh," She softly responded. "Does the color mean anything to you or," Her lips twisted into a smirk. "Do you really like that gaudy color that much?"

"First of all, orange is  _not_ a gaudy color." Naruto shot back. "Orange is an awesome color. It's actually both. I  _love_ orange. This particular shade is the same color as Kurama's fur. It's also a combination between my dad's blonde and my mom's red hair."

"Aaaawwwww, that's adorable." Evergreen cooed as they both sat down at the bar's counter.

Naruto hid his face and blushed. "It is not." Evergreen snorted before giving the waitress their orders. As soon as their food arrived, Naruto dug into his ramen with an inhuman gusto. A somewhat euphoric grin appeared on his face. "It's been so long since I've had some good ramen. Not as good as Ichiraku's but it's still good."

"Ichiraku's?" Evergreen inquired.

"It's the  _best_ ramen place in Konoha." Naruto gave a wistful smile. "Ayame-chan and Teuchi-jiji were the nicest people." Before Evergreen could question further, Naruto felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He unconsciously whirled around and roughly grabbed the person's wrost.

-MIRAJANE'S P.O.V-

Mirajane's eyes lit up with curiosity when she saw the mystery blond and the Raijinshu leave the master's office. Her interest in him had begun when the eyepatched blonde entered the guild with the Laxus and the Raijinshu. When she sensed his magic, it reminded her of a combination of her own magic mixed with Laxus's. ' _Maybe he can team up with Elfman, Lisanna, and me_.' A devilish grin appeared on her face as she watched Evergreen and him sit at the bar. ' _I better give him my offer before the Raijinshu sink their hooks into him_.' The mage sauntered over to him and tapped on his shoulder. When she did, that crazy bastard grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the counter.

"What the hell?! Why'd you do that you blonde bastard!?" She choked out, struggling against his iron grip.

He released her and dipped his head. "I'm sorry. I don't have any peripheral vision, so my first instinct is to incapitate whoever is in my blind spot."

Mirajane scowled. "How stupid Blondie."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched wildly. "First if all, it's not stupid to not like people hovering around in a place I can't see. It's discomforting." Small amounts of electricity crackled around the blonde. His stormy eye bore into Mirajane's. "Don't call me Blondie. My name is Naruto."

Mirajane's lips twisted into a malevolent smile. "Fishcake? What a stupid name." She cuckledh at the angered expression on Naruto's whiskered face.

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

The white haired girl took a step forward and gave him an defiant look. "And what are you going to do about it?" Naruto looked away and focused on calming himself down. "Apparently nothing. What a wuss." Mirajane flipped her pony tail off her shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eye and shook his head. "Whatever. I'm just going to finish my meal." He collapsed onto his stool and picked up his chopsticks. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Mirajane still leaning next to him. "Why are you here still?"

She reached up and tightened her bow. "I  _was_ going to ask if you would join my team, which includes my brother, my sister, and me."

"Oh, sorry but I already joined the Raijinshu and Laxus." He responded.

Mirajane scowled. "Of course you did." And stood there silently for a moment before snatching the chopsticks out Naruto's hand.

The blonde gave her an evil glare. "Why the hell did you just do that?"

"Fight me." Mirajane simply responded.

Naruto sighed. "Would it get you to leave me alone?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'll take it."

Evergreen gently touched his arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"No but I want to eat my ramen in peace."

"If you insist." She murmured.

...

Naruto stood across Mirajane with a bored expression. "Can we just get this over with already? I want to get back to my ramen."

Mirajane snorted. "It all boils down to your stupid sodium-filled noodles." She put her hands on her bare hips.

"Don't bad-mouth ramen like that. It's the food of the gods, dattebayo." He snapped at the white haired mage.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever Blondie, let's get started." Dark blue eyes scanned the thick forest that surrounded them. "I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here for a fight."

"I don't want us to cause an unnecessary damage to anything or anybody because of a stupid fight." Naruto huffed. Mirajane rolled her eyes once more.

"Anyway, let's get this show on the road."

"Take-over: Satan's Soul!" Mirajane cried. Her body was engulfed in white before before revealing her demonic form. Her hair became unbound and shot straight up. Naruto blushed at her expose cleavage, legs, and stomach. A powerful, scaled tail slammed into the ground, causing the ground behind her to crack.

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "We have really similar magic. Maybe that's why you rubbed me the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Mirajane questioned as she shifted her leathery wings.

The blonde merely smirked. "Take-over: Demon's Soul." The white haired mage's eyes widened at Naruto's transformation. He now had ox-like horns jutting from out of the top of his head. An evil red glint was in both in both of his, now present, eyes.

Mirajane cracked her knuckles as she strode forward toward Naruto. "I guess now we can see whose take-over is the strongest. Though, I already know mine is the best."

Naruto shook his head. "I'll humor you on this one. Now come at me already."

"Fine you big killjoy." She huffed with a slight pout. She pulled her arm back. A deep, pirple energy gathered in her open, poised palm. Naruto mirrored her move, with midnight blue energy gathering in his hand.

"SOUL-"

"EXTINTOR!"

"ANNIHILATION!"

Their respective spells collided, causing an explosion of energy to blast them back into the forest. Naruto grunted as branches and tree back crashed into his mostly bare back. Once he stopped crashing through the forest, he waited until the smoke cleared to get back up. "Luckily for me, Tamashi's form is extremely resistant to physical damage."

"Oh BLOOOOOOONNNNDDIIIIEEEEE!" Naruto looked to see Mirajane striding over to him. "I'm so happy you're alright. It would royally piss me off if you went down that easily."

The blonde clicked his tongue as some of Tamashi's personality poured through. "As if a small blast like that would take me out." His red eyes slowly looked Mirajane up and down. "I sure as hell won't lose to some white haired bitch."

Tick marks formed all over her face as a growled resonated in Mirajane's chest. "I'll-I'll-I'll kill you for that you blonde bastard!" She lunged at Naruto, claws aimed at his throat and exposed chest.

* * *

-KONOHA-

A tall figure stood in front of a large smooth stone. At the head of the stone were the engraved words: 'Killed in Action Memorial Stone'. The lone figure traced his fingers over a recently added name, 'Naruto Uzumaki'. He ran his fingers through his gravity-defying silver hair in frustration.

"I know you're not dead. You're too resilient to die so easily. I  _know_ you're out there somewhere."

"You still here? Don't you have a mission of something to do?" Kakashi turned his head to see Jiraiya standing diagonally from him with his arms folded across his chest.

"I just got back. But more importantly," A lone grey eye travaled back to where Naruto's name was. "His name doesn't belong here. You know that, I know that, and Tsunade-sama knows that, and yet his name is here." Kakashi looked back Jiraiya and gave him a sharp look. "And the fact that his name isn't even crossed out on the toad's summoning contract is proof enough."

"But his name turned red. We don't know what that means." Jiraiya countered. "Though his name was never crosssed off, that still isn't reason enough to continue sending hunter-nin after him."

"As I told Tsunade-sama many times, I could have had my hounds track him down. There were plenty of things with Naruto's scent." Kakashi shot back.

"Yes because sending one our most powerful jonin on a wild goose chase while the the village is still weakened is a fantastic idea." Jiraiya gave Kakashi a sympathetic look. "He was my student too, Kakashi. I feel like I failed Minato for not being there and failing to protect his boy, but we don't have the luxury to be sad or go on dead end searches. We are shinobi. We have duty to do for our village."

Kakashi felt his lips twist into a bitter smile. "I understand Jiraiya but I absolutely refuse to believe he's is dead." He roughly swallowed and sighed. "I was terrible teacher to him. I was too caught up in my grief to help him. I owe it to him to find him and at least apologize. I can't live with myself if I don't."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Suit yourself. I think it was apology enough for what you had done to Sasuke."

"No, it is not. I'm going to find Naruto." Kakashi told Jiraiya. His eyes and voice hardened with conviction. The silver haired man gave a small nod before shunshing away.

A soft smile graced the toad sage's lips. "I hope you find that brat, I really do."

...

Kakashi leaned against a cold wall next to a therapist's office. His nose was buried in his new book, Icha-Icha Paradise: Harem Edition. A blush burned his cheeks as a trail of blood slid from his clothed nostrils. "Oh Hinami-chan, you are such a naughty, naughty girl." The jonin's perverse thoughts were put to a stop when the door opened. Out came a flaxen haired man. Kakashi quickly put his book away but not before receiving a disapproving look from the therapist.

"Good afternoon, Yamanaka-san." Kakashi awkwardly greeted.

"And good afternoon to you too. Call me Issei, Kakashi-san." Issei returned. A frown started to settle on his face. Kakashi studied the man feature with slight worry.

"What is it this time?"

"I finally broke the news to Sasuke-san about how Naruto-san's name was added to the memorial stone. It made him as depressed as he was when he realized what happened during his battle with Naruto-san." Issei's tone was solemn. "Maybe if you opened up to him, it might help." Kakashi gave the blonde man a dark look. Issei sighed. "Then I will ask Inoichi-sama for some help again.''

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" The two shinobi saw Sasuke Uchiha standing in the doorway with a from. His coal eyes were almost devoid of emotion.

"My apologies, Sasuke-san. I'm just following orders." Apologized the Yamanaka.

"Whatever, I just want to see the memorial stone."

Issei gave Sasuke a pitying look before shifting his gaze toward Kakashi. "It would be best if you take him there between today or tomorrow."

Kakashi dipped his head. "Alright, I'll be sure to do so." The jonin turned and walked toward the door. Let's go Sasuke."

...

Sasuke emotionlessly stared at his former friend's engraved name. He noticed Kakashi looking at Naruto's name with immense sadness. "Do you believe he's dead?" He murmured, grabbing Kakashi's attention. "I don't want him to be dead but it's for the wrong reasons. I don't want to deal with all of this guilt that I have. It's selfish, isn't it?"

-FLASHBACK-

Sasuke glared out the open window. He angrily tugged at the cuffs that bound his left wrist to the hospitol bed. "I hope that pathetic dobe is happy." The Uchiha growled. "He got what he wanted."

"I hope you realize Naruto pretty mush saved you from being classified as missing-nin." Kakashi gave a humorless chuckle. "But I don't think you understand what you're done."

Sasuke looked Kakashi up and down. "What do you mean." The Uchiha asked slowly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't you remember what happened during your fight with Naruto? What happened after I tied you to the tree?" Sasuke frowned as he tried to remember the details of his and Naruto's battle at the Valley of the End. Kakashi scowled in anger. ' _To think I saw myself in him. Why did I place my faith in him? He doesn't even remember what he did to his own teammate.'_ Kakashi's thoughts drifted back to the scene to found Sasuke at. Someone had moved Naruto. And the spot he was moved from was drenched in blood. "You know what?" Kakashi asked after a while. "I'm sure Ibiki and Inoichi would love to help you remember."

Sasuke looked at his sensei in disbelief. "You're joking. Why would you let that happen to me? I'm your student."

The jonin's grey eye hardened. "You want to act like a criminal, we're going to treat you like one." He opened the hosptol room door and hesitated. "I've told the three of you many of times: Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrads, are lower than trash."

-FLASHBACK END-

"It is selfish for you to think that. Naruto was ready to sacrifice himself to save you. You owe it to him, to make that sacrifice worth it." Kakashi responded, suprised that the jonin had spoken to him. "And also," Sasuke looked at Kakashi's face. "You better  _pray_ that Naruto is out there still."

"Yes Kakashi." Sasuke whispered. "Naruto, I will prove to you that I was worth it, I swear on your nindo."

* * *

Magnolia, Fiore

Erza Scarlet glared at Mirajane and the new guy, Naruto. After Evergreen had told her that the two of them were fighting, she had tracked the fighting duo -via the explosions they created- to the first near the western part of Magnolia. When she found them, Erza was surprised that the new blonde had a similar take-over magic and could match Mirajane's move blow-for-blow. For a while, she just watched them. They fought as viciously in the sky as they fought on the ground. And their spells, of course, were highly destructive. Which resulted in her being hit by a uprooted tree. Thus their current situation. Erza was now leaning heavily on her Purgatory Armor's sword.

Naruto carefully watched the two panting girls near him.  _'I don't understand why that red haired chick had to butt into our fight.'_ The blonde directed his attention back to Mirajane. ' _And I still don't understand why we're fighting this... violently.'_

**'I already told you that you both have a demon's instinct to assert yourself as the top demon, so to speak.'** Tamashi softly said. The demon, like the others, occasionally talked to Naruto while he used their forms.

_'I understand that but I feel silly for letting instinct and anger get the best of me. I worked hard with Laxus to keep my emotions in check. I don't want my lightning to get out of hand again.'_

_'_ **It won't.'**

**'** _Are you sure?'_

**'Positive. Now beat that she-demon to the ground!'** Naruto was surprised by the demon's outburst. Tamashi was usually more quite and reserved, unlike the explosive Hakari and bi-polar Ura.

_'Alright.'_ Naruto shakily forced himself into a fighting stance. All of his muscles screamed in protest. Mirajane was a lot stronger than first thought. It didn't help that they had similar spells and matched fighting strength. And like him, the take-over mage was struggling to keep on her feet.

"I'll take you down, Mirajane." Naruto ground out.

"You wish." The white haired girl growled back. Erza helplessly watched the two try to attack each other. When they weakly punched each other in the face, they knocked themselves out. Erza arched her eyebrow in disbelief.

"I guess there's that." She breathed before her armor disappeared and she passed out herself.

...

Naruto gave Mirajane an annoyed look. He looked back at Laxus and gave him a pleading look. "Do I  _have_ to. She started it."

"Yes, you have to. The two of you caused a large amount of damage to the forest, but at least it was just in the forest. Jiji had to call in one of the Four Gods of Ishgar to repair the forest. It was very irresponsible of you to give in to even to Mirajane's taunts." Laxus scolded.

"I'm sorry, Laxus." The older blonde sighed and gently ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto turned back to Mirajane and held out his hand. "Truce?"

The Gothic girl unfolded her arms and shook his hand. "For now." Naruto eyebrow twitched. He gave Laxus a look that said _'You see what I'm working with?_ '. The older blonde just sighed.

"Can the both of you just try not to get in any fights." Laxus grumbled. His scowl deepened when they both responded with an 'I'll try'. ' _Why me?'_


End file.
